May It Owned Me
by BabyRedPororo
Summary: Bang Yongguk dan Son Na Eun pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Hingga kemudian keduanya bersepakat untuk menghadapi konsekuensi tersebut bersama-sama. Karena permintaan Na Eun suatu hari lah yang mengatakan agar mereka tak melakukan kesalahan tersebut untuk lebih jauh.


**May it owned me**

Casts: Yongguk||Na Eun||Daehyun||Chorong

_Meeting with Yeol's present:_

**Background:** Bang Yongguk dan Son Na Eun pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Hingga kemudian keduanya bersepakat untuk menghadapi konsekuensi tersebut bersama-sama. Karena permintaan Na Eun suatu hari lah yang mengatakan agar mereka tak melakukan kesalahan tersebut untuk lebih jauh.

Namun bisakah Yongguk kembali mengabulkan keinginan Na Eun, ketika yeoja itu mengharapkan untuk bisa memiliki apa yang telah mereka raih untuk selamanya?

OOO

PART -1

Desiran air keran samar-samar terdengar.

_Kreek.~~kreekk~~,_ tangan seorang laki-laki-laki perlahan menaikkan reseleting celananya.

..

Tik-tik-tikk..

Dengan terampil ia menuliskan sebuah pesan pada sebuah ponsel touch screen miliknya.

Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku berhasil membawanya malam ini?

**-message sent-**

Laki-laki dengan rambut sedikit dinaikkan itu tersenyum setelah sebuah pesan berhasil ia kirimkan.

Ia berpaling dari layar ponsel miliknya karena menyadari temannya yang baru saja keluar dari toilet mengawasi apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Apa tingkat narsis mu telah berubah menjadi eksibisionis?"tanya namja yang baru saja muncul dari toilet, menginterogasinya sambil menahan berat tubuhnya pada dinding dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

Namja yang ditanya tak segera menjawab, ia mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat kemana arah tangannya membawa ponsel pribadinya. Matanya terbuka lebar, **ternyata ponselnya tertuju pada daerah privat miliknya yang terbungkus celana.** _Dia heran kenapa tangannya bisa membawanya hingga sampai ke tempat itu?_

Matanya kembali melebar, kali ini ada hal lain yang membuatnya merespon seperti itu.

Layar ponselnya bercahaya dan ia bisa membaca dengan jelas jika sebuah pesan telah masuk dalam ponselnya.

**Received message:**

Aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu dan aku sangat tahu jika kau akan menyukainya. Jadi sebaiknya kau menepati kata-katamu malam ini.

Namja berambut _spike_ itu pun menyeringai.

"Hai! Apa kau sudah gila Himchan!" tegur seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengomentarinya tapi tak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun.

Himchan menoleh pada Yongguk . Ia mengamankan ponselnya masuk ke saku celananya. Dan dirinya segera dipersiapkan untuk menyerang Yongguk, ia tahu akan sangat sulit merebut ponsel milik leadernya nanti.

"Berikan ponselmu?" paksa Himchan ditengah kedua berkelahi untuk sebuah ponsel milik Yongguk.

**_BRETT..BREETT.._**

Himchan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan tubuhnya masih ia gunakan untuk mengunci Yongguk di dinding.

**_Tuut-Tuts-Tuuts.._**

Himchan menekan sebuah nomor yang telah disimpan diponsel leader-nya.

:...:

"Hyung?"

"Berikan kuncinya untuk mereka."perintah Himchan.

Daehyun hanya terdiam mendengarkannya. Ia tak yakin jika yang menghubunginya adalah Yongguk. Tangannya segera menjauhkan ponselnya untuk memastikan kembali nama seseorang yang tertulis di layar ponsel yang ia genggam.

**Benar! **Ternyata memang nomor leader-nya yang sedang menghubunginya.

..

Yongguk mulai tak bisa diam. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri ketika Himchan terlihat sibuk untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Daehyun.  
Yongguk berusaha merebut ponselnya. _Seenaknya saja himchan membuat keputusan dan membuat mereka akan kembali ke apartemen tanpa menggunakan mobil official!_

Himchan menatap Yongguk agar kawannya itu berhenti menghalanginya, "Diamlah! Ada mobil lain yang sudah disiapkan untuk kita!" tegas Himchan.

Yongguk menyipitkan mata pada himchan, ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan himchan. "Ini masih terlalu sore untuk kita pulang. Apa kau akan kembali begitu saja?"

Yongguk perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari Himchan._ Ia akan mengikuti rencana Himchan nanti._

_.._

Himchan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke ponsel.

Daehyun telah meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga, bersiap mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan lagi oleh orang yang menghubunginya.

"Kau benar, aku bukan Yongguk hyung.** - **** Aku hanya menyampaikan pesannya. - C****epat kau berikan kunci mobil itu pada mereka**!" kata Himchan sekali lagi.

Daehyun memandangi teman-teman satu grupnya yang telah menjadi tahanan dirinya selama beberapa lama. Ketiganya berdiam diri dengan wajah lusuh didepan mobil official. Jongup,zelo dan juga youngjae terpaksa menunggu leader mereka dan juga himchan yang harus menuntaskan hasrat mereka di toilet. Tapi waktu yang terbuang menjadi begitu lama hingga membuat ketiganya merasa bosan.

"Daehyun, kau mendengarku!?" suara keras Himchan mengusik Daehyun yang terdiam

"Nde~" akhirnya Daehyun meng-iyakan perintah rekan satu grup-nya.

..

Daehyun berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya yang sedang bersandar pada badan mobil.

Sebuah kunci mobil diperlihatkan Daehyun tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka.

Jongup, zelo dan Youngjae terfokus pada kunci dihadapan mereka. Ketiganya beranjak dari badan mobil dan menghampiri Daehyun.

"Kau menyimpannya sejak tadi?" tanya Jongup pertama kali setelah ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi kau..?" Youngjae menatapnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"_Aishh_...hyung~~ hyung~~ **kau!**~~" kesal zelo.

"**Kau tahu hyung, kami benar-benar kelelahan! Dan kalian mempermainkan kami!** – Cepat berikan!" Zelo merebutnya dan membawanya pergi.

"Cepat pergi! Sebelum kembali berubah pikiran." tegas Jongup pada Youngjae lalu menariknya pergi dari hadapan Daehyun.

Daehyun masih terdiam hingga mobil official hingga benar-benar pergi. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu menyukai perintah himchan sebelumnya karena dirinya_ jadi terlihat bersekongkol dengan dua hyung mereka dengan menahan rekan mereka yang kelelahan agar tak segera kembali ke apartemen untuk beristirahat._

:...:

Himchan muncul bersama Yongguk. Kedua mendekati Daehyun yang masih menunggu mereka ditempat yang sama.

Himchan mengamati sekitarnya, ia memeriksa tempat parkir tanpa beranjak dari tempat ia terhenti.

"Sepertinya kau melakukannya." puji Himchan setelah ia melihat jika mobil official mereka sungguh telah menghilang dari halaman parkir.

Himchan pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengajak kedua temannya beranjak dari tempat parkir. Yongguk pun mengikutinya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Pertanyaan Daehyun menghentikan langkah Himchan dan Yongguk seketika.

Himchan memutar tubuhnya untuk melirik Daehyun, ia tak mengatakan apapun dan matanya hanya pergi memandang Yongguk yang terdiam didekatnya.

..

Daehyun mengikuti kedua hyung yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

_" Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau memang ingin kembali ke apartemen." ucap Himchan santai pada Daehyun saat itu. _

_Himchan pun berlalu setelah itu meninggalkan Yongguk dan Daehyun yang terdiam._

_Yongguk melihat Daehyun sesaat dan ia pun kembali berjalan mengikuti Himchan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Daehyun._

Ketiganya berhenti didekat sebuah mobil silver yang tampak mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu disekitar tempat mobil itu terparkir.

Mata Daehyun membeku seketika, **ia tak buta untuk mengenali mobil didepannya**.

"YA LEPASKAN!" Daehyun berteriak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua hyungnya yang berusaha mencegahnya pergi dengan sekuat tenaga mereka.

"Cepat masukkan dia ke dalam mobil." Himchan berteriak memerintah Yongguk.

Keduanya bekerjasama memasukkan Daehyun ke dalam mobil.

..

Himchan terlihat kerepotan karena Daehyun terus memberontak ditangannya.

"Jangan lepaskan dia karena kita tak bisa pergi tanpa dia!" Himchan memperingatkan Yongguk agar tak memberikan kesempatan Daehyun terlepas.

"**Kau diam! Atau kau ingin kita tetap menahannya ditempat ini lebih lama!** " Balas Yongguk kesal karena ia tak melihat Himchan yang beranjak sedikit pun meninggalkan dirinya dengan Daehyun untuk menghidupkan mobil.

"KALIAN MEMANFAATKANKU!." Daehyun berteriak lagi karena merasa tersiksa dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar dikunci oleh Himchan dan Yongguk.

Himchan mengambil Daehyun dari Yongguk. Lalu melemparkan Daehyun masuk kedalam mobil , "Kami tak akan tak akan melakukan apapun. - Kau juga tak akan rugi jika datang bersama kami."

**_BLAMM_ **

Himchan menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya segera. Yongguk pun berlari untuk masuk secepatnya dari pintu sisi lainnya.

..

"**Diamlah, apa kau punya alergi dengan wanita hingga kau jadi ketakutan seperti ini?!**" tanya Yongguk telah berada didalam mobil dan mengalami kesusahan karena Daehyun masih memberontak disamping tempat duduknya.

"AKU SANGAT NORMAL HYUNG "

"Tapi sikapmu menunjukkan sebaliknya." balas Himchan ketus.

"**Sebaiknya kau cepat menyetir sebelum dia melarikan diri!**" Yongguk memotong perkataan Himchan agar temannya itu memperpanjang waktu berdebat dengan Daehyun.

Himchan melakukan saran Yongguk untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ia membawa pergi kedua temannya dari tempat live show mereka disebuah TV swasta malam itu.

:...:

Himchan menghentikan mobil ia kendarai disebuah klub malam. Ia membantu Yongguk membuka pintu mobil untuk membawa Daehyun. Himchan masuk melalui sisi pintu lan agar Daehyun tak dapat melarikkan diri.

Daehyun menutup kedua matanya sesaat dan kemudian menghempaskan napasnya dengan lenguhan berat. Ia cukup kesal diperlakukan protektif oleh kedua member yang merupakan teman satu grupnya. "**Aku tak akan melarikan diri! Tempat ini cukup jauh dari apartemen kita!**" tegas Daehyun pada keduanya.

Himchan pun menjauhkan dirinya. ia mengangkat sebelah ujung alisnya, pikirnya bahwa benar juga jika Daehyun tak akan melarikan diri lagi. _Apakah Daehyun masih memiliki tenaga untuk berlari lagi setelah hari sudah begitu malam?_

Himchan dan Yongguk saling berpandangan.

Himchan memutuskan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ia meregangkan sedikit kedua tangannya ke udara begitu ia tak lagi didalam mobil. Dihadapannya ada sebuah klub dan membuat dirinya mengembangkan senyum saat itu juga. _Akhirnya dihari terakhir mereka di jepang ia bisa juga menikmati kesenangan di sebuah klub bagus._

Himchan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki klub tersebut.

..

Yongguk mengamati sekitar klub begitu ia dapat menghirup udara luar.  
Sebuah tempat hiburan dihadapannya, dirasanya cukup untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya setelah beraktifitas. Dia pun mengikuti Himchan, masuk ke dalam tempat hiburan malam didepannya.

Hanya Daehyun seorang yang tampak tak berminat pada tempat malam yang akan ia masuki. Ia pun mendesah berat, kenapa dirinya harus bersama Yongguk dan Himchan. Sungguh ia memiliki pilihan lain saat itu, ia harus mengambil langkah yang sama dengan kedua temannya untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

:...:

Dengan ceria seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya pada Himchan yang baru saja terlihat di dalam klubnya.

Himchan tersenyum melihatnya, lalu menghampiri gadis cantik yang berdiri dibelakang meja peracik minuman. Gadis berwajah jepang itu segera meletakkan gelasnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Himchan.

"Aku tak melihatnya." tanya gadis jepang tanpa basa-basi begitu ia terhenti dihadapan Himchan. Matanya mengamati siapa yang akan muncul setelah Himchan, tetapi dia tak mendapatkan apapun.  
Dia pun kembali menatap Himchan, " Apa kau gagal? - **Dan berani-beraninya kau muncul didepanku**!"

Himchan menertawakannya dengan sebuah senyuman,"Apakah aku memiliki keberanian untuk memperlihatkan wajahku jika aku tak membawa apapun?~" tanya Himchan.

Gadis jepang itu memperhatikan kedua mata himchan, ia melihat di mata Himchan penuh dengan kepercayaan. Ia pun perlahan berpaling, meninggalkan pandangannya pada laki-laki didepannya.

"Yongguk..?" ucapnya yang keluar dari mulut ketika melihat seseorang yang muncul setelah _seorang tamu laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya._


End file.
